I
by shoesr4losers
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome get in yet another infamous fight kagome goes home leaving inuyasha to his thoughts and his regrets. one shot song fice to the coal chamber song "I"


I don't own them

Review please

**Let down through the breakthrough  
I travel as I hunger for the darkness below me**

I sat in my tree, far above the rest of the world. Shadows had long consumed the light below as the sun set. I watched it as it fell beneath the horizon thinking idly of the last fight we had. I was feeling bitter, sad and alone, She was the only person who stayed by my side through all of this, and I ruined it. I could still smell her blood on my hands from where I had scratched her. It made me sick. He closing words echoed through my head _"I hate you inuyasha, these are my last tears for you, you've broken me enough!"_ My heart screamed in agony as those thoughts punctured my soul. How could I? 'You're a heartless bastard that's why' a small thought filtered through the rest, answering my question. I jumped down into the dark; I was invisible save for my hair and skin. My footsteps were light and soundless and I ran through the forest, nowhere to go, just running...running...

**When I'm praying for the light above  
to save this soul inside me**

I ran until dawn, the light breaking over the horizon of the felid I was running across at that moment. I stopped as I felt its warmth touch my skin and the scents and sounds of morning reached my delicate senses. The sky was exploding into brilliant shades of purple, orange, and red. It was lovely. Just like her...she would have loved this. I know that there is no way to bring her back, but I would do what ever it took to see her head appearing above the brim of the well. Her smile and pale skin surrounded by her raven black hair.

**Should I? Would I? Could I?**

I ran a hand through my own snowy white hair and sighed heavily. I wish I had the courage to go get her. I know I do, its not courage that's my problem, its pride...If I could just swallow my pride, would I? What if she hated me for what I did, does she even want to see me again?

**Outcast from my own kind never knowing  
soaring through my own mind never knowing  
how could they live with what their doing**

Reminiscing on my past I tried to sort out the answer, I couldn't find one. All my life I had been rejected, by humans, and by demons. I was the lowest class of all, a hybrid. I floated through my memories, not even realizing the tears coursing their way down my cheeks until I smelt the salt. I remembered being a child of five maybe having things thrown at me, being tackled by full-grown men and having the living shit beat out of me. I remembered coughing up blood, my eyes swollen shut. I remembered the betrayal of my own brother, being forced out of the only home I ever knew, to a horrible village that taught me that I was a filthy half-breed. Not worthy of the life I was cursed with. Upon leaving that village I grew a strong pride, a pride, sometimes that was my downfall, and yet also my security.

**Twist of my spine  
oh god fuck **

**I don't get it**

I could feel her youthful words telling me to go back, to stop being childish, telling me that she needed me to tell her that what I said wasn't true. Screw my pride, she means more to me the my life. I turned and ran back to the well, stopping to bathe once. When I was at the well I didn't hesitate, knowing that if I did I wouldn't go, I jumped straight in. Oh god I need you kagome.... I ran to her house and jumped straight in her window, landing soundlessly. She lay there crying on her bed. I stood up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stirred slightly and turned to face me.

**Breathe with me  
just breathe with me**

"Inuyasha" she whispered her voice barely audible to me, even with my sensitive hearing.

"Kagome..." I said I looked her in the eyes; afraid of what I might see threw with my next words. "Oh kagome I'm sorry..." I looked down trying to control my tears as I broke my pride for the only one who truly accepted me. "I-I-I love you..." my voice choked as I stuttered out those words. The words of confession that could stain my heart with darkness for all my life...

"I could never hate you inuyasha, I'm sorry too, in all honesty, I love you too" she said, her eyes full of compassion and hope. I fell into her arms, and we lay on her bed.

**It's up to me as I hunger  
lay slow and still as I wonder**

Soon she lay asleep in my arms, leaving me to my thoughts. Is this true happiness? Is this how love feels...will she betray me as kikyo did? I sighed and rolled over, borrowing my face in her hair. I took in her scent and her fragrance calmed me immediately I felt my soul heal its self... I feel whole. I've dreamt of this feeling of acceptance my whole life, and finally I have it, finally...dreams do come true....

**Pray for darkness down in this hollow  
but I try to grope**

My thoughts took a darker turn as I prayed for the gods to take mercy on me and let me sleep. I don't want to think anymore... I closed my eyes as the blessed darkness consumed my mind...

**It's up to me as I sleep again  
my body lays down as I holler**

I was dreaming for the first time since I left my home...

_I ran down the path and skidded to a stop out side of a small hut. I pushed past the flap and picked up a little girl with white hair and little doggy ears and a little boy looking completely human. Here where my children I could feel a bond with them. The girl grabbed on to my hair and pulled._

"_Ouch!" I screamed loudly, she giggled. I put them down and began chasing them, laughing and tickling them when I caught them. Kagome walked in, sensing the joy. Catching the sight of me pinning the girl on the ground while the boy was on my back trying desperately to stay on and tickle me at the same time. I stood up and placed the boy back on the ground as I walked over to kagome. I pushed some of her long black hair out of her face, and her beauty shined radiantly up at me. "Oh my kagome" I said as I leaned down and captured her lips._

_A chorus of ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws erupted being up as we turned to face our beloved children. They where twins, each will grow up to be strong and beautiful, independent and opinionated. I caught kagome's eye and we laughed together _

Kagome stirred gently in her sleep, waking me from my dream.

"Oh inuyasha...." She said a smile gracing her features. I brushed some hair off her face.

"Oh kagome" I said and kissed her forehead.

**It's all inside but I confess in me**

I smiled as I watched her sleep, feeling my heart warming from its eternal ice, I felt kinder, and more alive then I ever had. I smiled as the thought occurred to me. With all this joy and kindness in me, I might become the person I held down all these years, and if that's so...

**I like me...**

_**Ok so that all folks I hope you like it. The lyrics were coal chamber "I" it is a great song, and they are a great band! Review please!!**_


End file.
